Time is Irrelevant
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: Kali Chance has been abandoned, hurt, and rattled through time more than she can count. Her powers let her do something no one else can and everyone wants to know how it works, including the God of mischeif. Kali figures time travel would be great if she could control it. That's what Loki offers. But this is Loki, can his motives be trusted or will he be changed by time?
1. Chapter 1

**Time is irrelevant**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Kali Chance and sometimes I disappear. You'll find my name ironic once you know what I can do. Anyway, this is the story of how I died. I understand that it's an awkward way to begin, but there's no standard to the start of a legend.

_Here it goes…_

~0~

"Are you telling me that you can't keep a handle of a teenage girl and you expect me—now remember A few months ago I was the one who couldn't do anything right—to deal with her?" Fury rubbed his forehead in irritation. He stood before the Council wondering why the hell he still listened to these self-righteous bureaucrats.

"Actually, she's twenty-one." The British councilwoman spoke from her screen. Five television screens were placed in a semicircle around Fury. He had to turn to look at them.

"Oh. Okay so she can drink that's great. I'll tell Stark we can have a party. Now explain to me why I have to deal with her? SHEILD has kept tabs on her and I think that's all we need to do. She's perfectly fine taking care of herself."

"Her care is not the problem. National security is. With what she's rumored to know. And what's more she keeps going off radar. I want her seen at all times and that means in a cell." The gruff general slammed his fist down.

"Someone like her is not safe."

"What do you want me to do here? Put her in the glass case we have designed for Hulk? I'm sure that'll keep her in check. No wait—that was destroyed when Thor took a crash course in skydiving."

"It's not reconstructed yet?"

"I'm sorry, but it takes a while to make something Hulk-proof."

A collective humph came from the screens. They thought he was complaining, but he was only pointing out the obvious. If they wanted it Hulk-approved they would have to hunker down and wait a bit longer.

"Look, SHEILD is tailing her right now. I'll bring her in if I can, but no promises. Once she's here nobody touches her without my say so."

"You are not authorized to do that."

"I don't really give a damn about what I am authorized to do—" Just then Agent Hill burst through the doors interrupting him. "I thought I said not to bother me when I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry Sir, but she's gone. Again." Hill reported. She promptly exited, not one to get in the middle of Fury while he was in one of his meetings. They could be legendary. The council members may be shadows to hide their faces, but Fury could feel their glare. And he was pretty sure the General was twitching.

_Here we go… _He thought.

~0~

For a society of secret agents they sure have trouble tailing a kid without being seen. I noticed them as soon as I walked out of the Café. One was disguised as an ice cream vendor. Thing is ice cream guys don't usually scowl at little kids. Most normal people would want the kid to buy sweets from them. This guy obviously had better things to do. Another was a woman with red hair tucked under a hat. She was way too hot to be in a trench coat on the hottest day in New York City. Then of course it was the guy up on the roof top with a bow and arrows. I'd seen this happen days ago.

I would fight, but they'd overwhelm me. I wasn't much for fighting Superheroes. I would try to escape a few times and then Clint would knock me out. He would hit me just a little harder than he'd mean to. And I it'd trigger my powers. I'd disappear again. Only to come back seconds later battered as if I had just landed in the middle of a warzone. And I would be naked and bleeding in the center of New York. I'm not sure where I'd gone to make me look like that, but wherever it was I wasn't planning on going back. I had never seen myself time travel before. I figured it wasn't a good omen.

If you haven't figured it out by now… I can time travel. I can't control it. It just happens. It makes me sort of like an oracle. I go to the future, but I'm a shade. I can only watch things unfold I can't affect them while in that form. But like most things knowing your future changes it.

And that is exactly what I was about to do.

Right about now Clint was going to say, "She's on the move," into his comm.

Natasha would retort, "I can see her you know. Everyone move in."

In the future that was supposed to happen I would already be running. Like any normal person you run when people with guns come after you. Sadly, I wasn't normal. I've been alone for so long I really don't know what normal is anymore.

I stopped at the curb waiting for the light to change to the walking man telling me I could cross. Natasha came up beside me pretending she too was on her way downtown. She smiled at me. I nodded.

Maybe I should run. I didn't want to go to SHEILD. They'd do what everyone else has done with me. Test me. Stick a needle in me and take my blood to put in whirring machines that would undoubtedly determine my blood wasn't applicable. Well no duh. But no, that wouldn't be enough for them. They had to have me. SHEILD should be no different. I guess I hoped they would be though. They were supposed to be the best. _Maybe they could help me or someone with them could._

The light changed but I stayed put. A file of civilians shuffled past. I simply looked down to the sidewalk and sighed. "If you wanted to take me in you could just ask. I can be agreeable when I want to be."

Natasha didn't seem surprised. "You knew."

"Didn't you read my file?"

"I did. But if you'll excuse my skepticism, it is hard to believe."

"It is harder than two Demi-gods coming to Earth? Or perhaps a fleet of trans-dimensional aliens destroying New York? No, I have a better one Tony Stark saving it? I've been wondering, how was that shawarma?"

"How did you know about the shawarma?"

"Question is why I shouldn't?" I know that doesn't make much sense, but it sounded cheeky so I just said it.

"I am sure SHEILD would like to figure that out. Will you come quietly Miss Chance?" Now was the time. These next few words would determine just how I would be going to SHEILD's base. There's always a time when what I saw could go either way. I could end up jumping to the future like I saw myself do or I could go quietly and without getting hit on the head.

"My name is Kali. And considering I've seen the alternative I think I should want to be agreeable."

Natasha put a finger to her ear and spoke into her comm. link. "She's coming. We're heading for the extraction point."

I heard a static, "Copy," come from the other side. The tense moment seemed to be over. I wasn't going to the future now.

She took me to the top of a building. Helicopter wings chopped the air. "Is this her?" Hawkeye appeared from nowhere. He yelled over the wind.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" I retorted. He gave me a look that said he was not amused.

Natasha helped me on the helicopter. I was on my way to the SHEILD helicarrier. It was one of the last places I wanted to be. I'd heard of the stories and of Nick Fury, but we'd never met. SHEILD had tried a few times to take me in, but somehow the adrenaline caused my power to activate. I'd just disappear into another time. It was like an involuntary reflex helping me to escape.

Outside thunder rumbled through the sky. I looked up, not even moonbeams penetrated the cloud fortress. We flew ahead. Like Captain Ahab preparing to battle the great white whale I sailed into the abyss. Some things even I don't know.

_Here I go…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I banged on the glass, "You know you can't keep me in here. It's only a matter of time." I yelled to no one in particular. It took two seconds for Fury to shove me in the glass case. Apparently he didn't want to, but the Council insisted I be contained. Since they still couldn't figure out how kept disappearing. Only Fury knew what I could really do. I slumped against the glass side and whispered. "Not that I want to get out. I wish it was as simple as staying here forever."

I hated my powers. They had ruined my life, my childhood. I just wanted them gone. I abhorred the Doctors that only wanted to study me, but that doesn't mean I don't want help. I wish I could control my powers, but like the Hulk a switch in my brain just trips. I disappear into time. I wanted someone to help me control it so I wouldn't keep getting hurt, but I needed the right person. Fury at least wanted to help. But was he the right person?

Fury knew I went through time. He probably figured I could get out of here if I wanted to. Sometimes when I go through time I don't always come back in the same place. It was more than annoying. The Council only thought I could see the future. There's a distinct difference. Or at least I assume there is. I don't really concern myself with the science.

None of them got it anyway. Not even Fury did, really. Knowing and understanding are two different things. I should know. I can't control my power. It just happens. Sooner or later it will whether I'm in a glass prison or at my fifth birthday party. It didn't matter. Eventually, I would teleport through time to see the future and come back naked. Sadly, my clothes don't time travel well. The heat from ripping through space-time burns them up in transit. On more than one occasion I've come back with burns.

"Hey umm—if you insist on keeping me here maybe you could get me an extra pair of clothes or something. I'd rather not be naked when I come back. Considering you probably didn't stop time in here." I shouted again. It took about three seconds for a SHEILD agent to come in with a blanket and a freshly pressed outfit. "Thanks." They were very efficient.

I fell asleep against the cold glass. At least my powers couldn't take my dreams away among other things.

I dreamt of my fifth birthday party. It's karma for mentioning it.

I was sitting in front of my birthday cake. My mom had curled my hair that morning. My blonde locks bounced with each movement. I smiled from ear to ear trying to be as cute as I could be in that white dress. It was covered in eyelets and underlain with a frilly pink tool. I would never forget that dress or the cake.

Vanilla with chocolate icing, it was just about as plain as a cake could get, but it was the best cake ever. Let's face it. I was five. Any cake is a good cake. It had five candles. A red one, blue, yellow, blue, green in that order exactly. The flames danced as all my friends from preschool watched. They grinned, practically foaming at the mouth waiting to eat the cake.

I remember being so happy and so innocent. Getting ready to blow out those candles, wishing for everything I could ever imagine and then I disappeared. I didn't understand it then, what was happening to me. It was only years later when I first saw Alice in Wonderland. And then I realized—I was the Cheshire cat. I evaporated and for a time I didn't exist because no one saw me. I existed away from reality. To this day I don't remember where I went or what I saw.

I resurfaced a minute later. I was verging on unconsciousness and naked in my own cake. A five year old nude and coved in chocolate icing was more than enough to scar a few kids for life including me. Then I started coughing up blood and that only made it worse. It was the first time I jumped through time. And it was terrifying.

We moved after that.

We moved so many times that one time my mom forgot to pack me. She told me to wait in the living room and never came back. I was suddenly that old toy robot painted blue with only one eye that lit up anymore. The toy that always gets left behind because the mother is yelling at the kids to get everything in the car. Then the dad is one of those absentminded guys who can't find his glasses even when they're on his head. The mom shuffles him in the car too and all she can think of is moving on. She's on tunnel vision and ready to get on with life. That old robot was no longer part of it. And that old robot was me.

"Agent Chance," someone tapped on the glass beside my head. "Agent Chance, would you do us the honor of waking up."

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on. The artificial light filling the cage hurt my eyes. How long was I asleep? I couldn't tell. Although I wasn't sure I really cared. I've been having that nightmare on repeat ever since it happened. I just wanted to forget. For some reason my brain wouldn't let me.

"Don't call me that. I don't work for you. My name is Kali." I pushed myself off the ground and rubbed the stiffness out of my hair. I'm sure it looked terrible. I get bed head within four to five minutes of falling asleep.

"Kali. I see you haven't disappeared yet." Fury said pushing back the flaps of his coat to place his hands on his hips. I put a hand to the glass holding myself up. Gods was I starving.

Natasha, Bruce and Stark stood to either side of him. Stark occupied himself with an apple, throwing it into the air probably determining its trajectory. I would kill for an apple.

I looked into his one good eye and said, "I bet your superiors are happy about that."

"There's always a first time," He grinned.

"Well, there was that one time, remember," Stark said. "When I joined the team."

Fury pursed his lips, "Yes. Even I was happy about that."

"I'm just happy you rebuilt my cage, Director." Bruce took off his glasses, cleaning them up with his shirt. He sounded like he was accusing Fury. I wonder if this really was for him or for his other form.

"It isn't quite up to your standards yet, doctor. We had to rush construction when she came. So, don't worry you won't be put in here anytime soon."

"She can get out then?" Bruce asked. Fury decided not to answer.

"Director Fury." Natasha pressed him to get back on task. Whatever that was?

"Oh yes. I am sure you've figured out my now that the Council wants to study you. Now, they don't know much, at any rate it's less than we do. Although, I doubt anyone will ever understand your abilities."

"Is that why those two are here?" I motioned towards the two science crazies. Stark was looking at me like he couldn't wait to cut me to pieces and study me. Bruce just gave me a sorry stare.

"Yes."

"You can't control my powers if that's what you want."

"It's not." He turned and patted Natasha on the back. "I'll leave you to it. Try not to destroy the cage again." I don't know why I didn't believe him. Maybe it was the eye patch. I bet it was full of secrets.

~0~

Natasha and the science crazies took me down the hall to the lab. I was ecstatic when I found out they weren't going to be studying me in the confines of the cage. If Bruce accidently stuck himself with a needle and turned green—I definitely don't want to see that future.

They sat me on a table and started getting needles out. I shied away ever so slightly. Natasha guarded the door. Because if I disappeared I would so go through the door, obviously that was how my powers worked. "I'm just going to warn you now that sometimes—when I'm in emotional distress—I disappear."

"Emotional distress?" Stark questioned coming at me with a needle. I yelped. I hate needles. Ever since my mom figured doctors could help with my condition. They didn't.

"I think that's the kind of distress she means." Bruce said staring down at vials of definitely toxic poisons. Bruce stared at me, trying to discern all my secrets in a single look. I'm not sure how well it actually worked. "How do your powers work exactly? From your point of view what do you feel?"

"Burning and brightness. It's like I have to travel through the sun to get where I'm going. Then I'm just there, a ghost hovering over the future. However long I stay there is usually how long I'm gone. And then I feel the burning again and I'm back."

"I'd like to see that," Bruce said.

"You'll have to wait. It just happens." I said. Tony stuck me in the back with the needle. "Ow!"

"Sorry, love. We need to see it happen."

"What—what was in that?" I already felt it starting. My heart beat quickened and I started sweating like there was a five gallon bucket below me that absolutely needed to be filled.

"Adrenaline."

"Tony, why'd you do that?" Bruce took a little flashlight and shined it in my eyes. I couldn't even focus enough to see it or to look at him. My eyes felt like they were bouncing off the walls.

"You wanted to see it."

"I hate you." I said before disappearing. There was the fiery, searing pain on every particle of my skin. My arms had since stopped growing hair. They, like me, had given up a longtime ago on this ever stopping. I closed my eyes, but the brightness came through like tiny stars burning so hot it made holes. Eyelids were useless. The fire licked my skin telling me my clothes had already been consumed. It was almost over.

And then it stopped.

I was hovering above a rainbow. I never imagined a rainbow would look like this close up. It shimmered with different colors up and down a geometrical wonder. Below me stood a man with black hair and green eyes he held his hand out for a staff that didn't seem to be there. I floated down and touched my toes to the rainbow. It was cold.

I looked at his face trying to picture where I'd seen it before. It was sad, but defiant as if he didn't want to be lonely and refused to let it consume him. But part of me thought it already did.

"What are you looking at?"

_He can see me?_ "You can see me?"

"You are right in my face. You are also stripped bare."

"Well sorry, people don't usually see me. And I'm kind of lost. Where am I anyway?"

"Asgard." He replied innocently. I came to Asgard? I've never traveled off Earth before.

Who was I talking to anyway? Who was this man clad in gold and emerald? Oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm an idiot. "Loki."

"Obviously, and you are?"

Before I could answer I felt myself fading and the burning start to return. "I'm disappearing." It was only a matter of minutes before I went back to the lab. _Great, I just realized I was going to me stark-naked in front of Tony and Bruce._ Bruce wouldn't be so bad since he'd shown up naked hundreds of places.

"That's a rubbish name."

"It's not my name. I meant it's already over. I suppose it doesn't always last this long anyway."

He studied me with his interesting green eyes. "You aren't really here, are you?" He started with my head got to my neck and stopped. He actually blushed. Knowing his reputation, I figured he would look me up and down without any regret. He wasn't as evil as everyone thought. I could just tell.

"I'm not sure. Science isn't really my thing." I shrugged.

"It is magic not science. Just like a mortal to think that. You manipulate the vortex. It is surprising a human like you could do that."

I cocked my head to the side and rolled my eyes. A single strand of hair fell in my face, "Thanks. You're so nice."

I always seem to leave at the most inopportune moments.

_Here we go again…_

~0~

I tumbled through the vortex. My heart was already out of sync just as it always does when I go back. The burning was worse this time without clothes to protect my skin.

I hit the cold lab table with a thump. Flasks and vials went everywhere some broke beneath me mixing their contents together. I saw Bruce glare at Tony like he was about to hit him. Then I convulsed. Blood sputtered out of my mouth and into my hand.

Bruce yelled, "Get the Defibrillator. Her heart's going."

"No time." Tony grabbed two jumper cables attaching one side to his heart monitor the others…I don't remember, but I'm sure you can guess.

_Was this what getting shocked by Thor feels like?_

I woke up back inside the cage. They'd piled blankets around me like the warmth would make it all better. It didn't.

I folded back the top layer with the one arm that wasn't burnt. It was the only part of my body that was untouched. The rest was burnt, broken, bruised, or electrified. Overall diagnosis wasn't great, but at least I could move. Albeit limited.

"You shouldn't move too much," Natasha appeared from the shadows. She pulled a chair up outside the cell and sat down. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah. And I see Fury thought my recovery would be done best in a glass prism."

"Yes well, the Council didn't want you running off again. Do you always make such a splash when you come back?"

"Usually. How long was I out?"

"A day. Don't worry. Tony fixed your heart. It was arrhythmic."

"I'm sure it was. When I jump back my heart seems to have forgotten the time. Like it doesn't know if it ended on the first beat or third so it bounces around some till it figures it out. It's never been that bad before though."

"That must take a toll on your body."

"Well when you've had the equivalent of a heart attack once a week for your entire life. I guess it does."

"Have you always had to deal with it alone?"

"If you're wondering about my family, they're gone. My dad was never in the picture and my mom left me when I was ten. She had a mental breakdown and couldn't take it anymore. But you know what that's like, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow. A strong independent woman like her, she had to have a horrible emotionally disturbing background story. It only fitted. She looked away deciding not to answer. I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep—it's just I've never had anyone to talk to about it. I've been pretty much alone since my mom left. Trying to stay under the radar isn't as easy as the movies make it seem."

"Yeah, it isn't."

~0~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

They finally gave me food after the doctors cleared me fit enough to keep it in. Granted it was a taco that Tony brought me. He said it was Taco Tuesday down in the cafeteria. I figured I've eaten worse than helicarrier food. There was this turkey sandwich in St. Louis a friend of mine 'found.' What can I say? We were starving. You get desperate.

Tony visited me a few times, but Bruce came more. He was interested in what it felt like. I guess he was happy to find another person who went through something similar to what he did. It was easy to see how lonely he was. I liked him. He convinced Fury to put a cot in the cage. It wasn't the four poster princess bed I was used to—but effective nonetheless.

For stupid reasons, I threw my trust around like it was a party. If you wanted to help me I usually believed you. Unless you were a doctor and yes I realize Bruce is a scientist, but he wasn't like other people. His issues came with a large green rage monster.

Tony brought me food when I wanted it. It was usually some random snack foods he'd hidden after Fury told him that having food NOT from the cafeteria was off limits. Tony never listened and he opened the doors practically every twenty minutes. Okay, I'm exaggerating. But I'm pretty sure I could get out whenever.

Fury assured me the cage wouldn't drop if I scratched the glass. Apparently it was still broken from Thor's free fall. I wasn't sure if I trusted that. But whatever, as long as Tony didn't come at me with anymore Epi-pens I didn't care. I had food, a bed and the first room of my own since I was ten. I'd sit in a cage for that any day even if it was made of glass. I was used to being in the spotlight.

I lay on my cot reading some book about quantum physics Bruce brought me. He figured maybe if I understood more about the science I'd understand my powers better. It was called "How to Teach Physics to your Dog." I was offended at first, but then I actually understood some things and then I got more offended.

"It's been awhile." I jumped dropping my book. Loki was leaning up against the outside of the cage. He smiled devilishly. "I see the dogs are keeping you busy." He motioned toward the book that was now lying on the bed.

"Loki? What are you…?"

"I have not seen you in six months and that is my hello. I thought we had something special. At least now you are covered." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy, which I'm sure he was certifiably insane.

"What that was only… a few days ago." I stood, going over to make sure he was real. On the other side of the glass he gleamed like a mirage. I wonder if Fury saw him yet. I prepared to hear the alarms go off or at least someone bust through the doors.

"You don't normally travel backwards, do you?"

"No?" I wasn't sure how to answer that question since it had never happened to me before.

"I see the mortals have you in a cage with your abilities." A dazzling smile spread across his lips. He put a hand to the glass above his head, "I wouldn't doubt them to be afraid of you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, gorgeous. You can travel in time, even I can't do that, nor can the Allfather." Tipping his head to the side he was trying his hardest to woo me. "You're unique."

"I'm not going to let you use me. Not that my powers work that way." I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. I usually wasn't one to fall victim to flirting. But Loki, he was just so mysterious and smooth. His words cascaded off his lips like magic. Was he enchanting me or was this real. I calmed myself and faced him again. His nose was millimeters from the glass.

He gazed into my eyes, "I'm not the one who put you in a cage. I want to help you."

I stood there wracking my brain for an answer. I didn't have one. I trusted some of these people: Natasha, Tony, and Bruce. Fury was debatable. But Loki—he intrigued me. There was just something about him. He seemed like the right person to help, to help me figure out my powers. I said I was looking for the right person, was Loki it? And the last time we met he told me my powers were based in magic. I needed to know. "How?"

He grinned, "Good answer."

I looked up at one of the cameras watching me. I whispered, "I'm sorry," to Bruce. We were getting really close, but I came here for answers. Loki seemed to have them. He snapped his fingers and we disappeared.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. But I hope you all like it thus far. Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up surrounded by golden silk sheets in a bed way to big by Earth standards. Now I've woken up some pretty weird places, but this was just indescribable. It was absolutely fit for royalty and the cushy pillows helped too. _So comfy. Where am I?_

"Good, you're finally awake." I hadn't noticed him until now. Loki sat there on the edge of the bed. Slowly putting on his pants, he didn't have a shirt on, but his back was turned. I saw the soft glisten of bare skin and muscle. _He was definitely a god. _

_Oh my gods, is this his bed? _My heart about bounced out of my chest. I jumped up taking the sheets with me, hoping I had clothes on. I wore only a shirt, that wasn't mine. _Did I? NO, I couldn't have. What the hell happened?_

He turned grinning, "Don't worry. You, what did you call it "jumped," as soon as you got here. I made sure you were comfortable." I must have. Someone had bandaged them, but I could feel what was underneath. Burns. I don't remember any of it. That happened a lot.

I grunted, "I'm sure you did."

"It's not my fault if you don't believe me." His black hair was shorter than before, not quite as 60's _Grease_ as it had been.

"Whatever." I wrapped the sheet tighter around me making sure Loki couldn't see one inch of skin. I looked about for a clue to where I could be. Obviously with Loki, but was this Asgard? I only found a huge bay window covered in heavy red blinds. "Where am I anyway?"

"Let go of the blanket and find out." He said. I rolled my eyes and I glanced back over to the blinds. _Was it worth it? I mean he's already seen me naked—what was this—twice at least._

"Pervert," I said not-so-astonished he'd said that.

"I just meant for you to open the drapes."

Apparently he didn't realize that could be taken wrong as well. _He was so innocent. _"You should really update your vocabulary."

"I am a god, my vocabulary is as articulate as it gets."

"Okay—" I sung. I thought about it for a minute. Loki looked at me with doe eyes; like it wasn't enough he had his shirt off. He had to try and be adorable. He really was innocent. He could play the evil bad boy all he wanted, but he knows nothing of the world outside his own little universe. He especially doesn't know anything about women. I doubt he's ever even been with one. He was too withdrawn and aloof.

I smiled. "Well, if you aren't going tell me—I'll have to find out myself." I let the silk sheet drop from my body. It flowed down my bare legs. Going to the drapes I flung them open and cool air sprung off the windows. Beyond them lay cascades of ice and snow. Storms raged and fell in valleys and over castles made of crystal. They sparkled in the blue sunlight. "What is this?"

"Jotunheim," he breathed happily, coming to stand beside me. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

_I'm so confused_, I thought. This was the Realm of the Frost Giants. How were we here and why? Loki was supposed to be locked up. At least that's what I thought.

"But I thought Thor—" I stammered, trying to figure it out with my hands. "You had the muzzle and the handcuffs? What did you do?"

"They still think I'm there, locked in the dungeon, but that's only an illusion. It was not difficult to escape my delusional brother."

"Sure it was." I scoffed. Of course he'd say it was easy. Suddenly, I realized how cold it was. The drapes kept the frost out, but I'd thrown them aside. Rubbing my arms for warmth, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He scavenged for the sheet. "Here," Picking it up from the floor he wrapped it around my shoulders, placing his strong arms there and holding me.

I held that moment for a second. And for a while I actually believed that Loki was my knight. The handsome soldier that would always protect me, and then I came back to reality. I shivered, slinking out of his embrace. "Sorry, umm…do you have any clothes I could wear?"

He blinked. _Did he fall for the moment too?_ "Yes," he said.

He left me there to go get clothes. I walked around the room. It was a whole suite. Everything you'd need in one room. He even had tea and scones set out ready to eat. Was he planning a Loki tea party? I bit a huge chunk out of one of the cookies. It was amazing. Did Loki make this himself? I bet that clever boy's a good cook. The younger brother usually is.

In the room there were two doors—technically three since one was a set of double. I assumed the single door went into a bathroom. I was right. Going in I ran my hand across the cold white marble countertop. I stopped at the sink to look into the mirror. My hair was ravaged. Holding my scone in with my mouth I ran a hand through my hair pulling out a few tangles, trying my best to make the rat's nest presentable. _He almost fell for me looking like this?_ I must be hotter than I thought. Maybe I had a rugged look that just pulled men in.

"Here you are." I jumped at the sound of his voice. "You can clean up if you like. And then we can get started."

"Started with what?" I said through the scone still in my mouth. _I look like an idiot._

He chuckled, "Controlling your abilities."

_Here we go…It's not going to work. Just watch._

**_Terribly sorry it's so short. But thanks to everyone who's read it. Please _****_review._****_ Constructive criticism is appreciated. Next chapter should be up as fast as i can write it._**


End file.
